With respect to an image display device (for example, a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display or a plasma display) attached to various equipment (for example, a television, a personal computer, a smart phone or a mobile phone), if outside light such as indoor lighting (such as fluorescent light) or sunlight is reflected in a display surface, visibility will decrease due to the reflected image. In recent years, use of image display devices having a curved or bent display surface is increasing, and it becomes more important to suppress such reflection.
As a method to suppress reflection of outside light, a method of disposing an antiglare film having irregularities on its surface, on the display surface of an image display device to diffusely reflect the outside light thereby to blur the reflected image may be mentioned.
However, in the case of a curved or bent substrate, depending upon its application or a device to which it is applied, it is also necessary to control the antiglare performance in accordance with the state of the curved surface or the like, not to impart uniform antiglare performance to the entire surface. Particularly in a case where the substrate is used for a front panel of a display e.g. for on-vehicle, in order to achieve a display device with excellent appearance and with high visibility, it is known that a display device with high antiglare property from a certain direction and with low antiglare property from another direction is preferred in some cases.